


The Truth

by ERose26



Series: Percy Jackson Reset Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, evil gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERose26/pseuds/ERose26
Summary: Percy's not really a demigod. He's something else. A primordial. Why did Poseidon claim him? Why didn't he know this? Does he have a past life?
Relationships: Chaos/Percy Jackson, Pontus/Thalassa
Series: Percy Jackson Reset Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Betrayed By The gods

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad too, but not many people read it. I'm hoping that more people will read it on here, so here it is. I don't own Percy Jackson, but the plot is definitely mine.

Apollo pushed me to the ground where I stood in front of the gods. They all looked down at me distastefully and eyes full of hate. 

"For working with Gaea during the war, you are sentenced to Tartarus for the rest of eternity." They shot a white light at me and my surroundings had changed. My arms were tied behind me and I looked into the face of Tartarus as he smiled wickedly. 

"The gods decided to get rid of you," he said. "I knew it would happen sometime. They always throw their heroes away. Well, now you're mine." I felt a pit settle at the bottom of my stomach. "There's no escaping me this time."


	2. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could someone possibly save him from all the pain he's gone through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, so it might not be that good, but some of the chapters are really short. Sorry about that. They should start to get longer from here.

Percy Jackson laid on the floor of the cell in Tartarus, closing his eyes as blood drained from his body. Not long after, he would die, but Tartarus would bring him back to life not long after. He knew he would survive. But it still hurt. And it still broke him a little inside each time it happened. 

A gentle hand ran through the demigod's hair. He didn't even have enough strength to open his eyes, but a sob wracked his body, tears streaking down his face. It hurt. And he didn't know what was going on. 

"It will be alright, Perseus," a voice said, softly. "Just rest now." He wanted to know who that was. And he was too afraid of falling asleep and never waking up, but slowly, he drifted into unconsciousness. He was safe now.


	3. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to be dead? What was going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been slow to update. This month has been kind of crazy. I've gone to reunions and camped a lot. Anyway, I'm back. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

My whole body ached, but mostly my stomach. That's where I'd been stabbed through last time and left to bleed out and die. I knew it was only a matter of time before they came again to kill me once more. This was all it was. Day after day. Just death after death. 

I finally opened my eyes, but was confused to see a blue ceiling. The particular blue that I liked. That Gabe said he hated. 

I turned my head to the left, looking around the room. There was a door leading to an open bathroom and a nightstand. I turned my head to the right and saw a closet. That was pretty much it. It was a kind of big room, but with not a lot of stuff in it. 

I moved my arms underneath me and carefully pushed myself up, so I was sitting. The door opened and I froze. Luke was standing there. 

"Am I dead?" I asked, quietly. He shook his head and walked in the room, coming to sit next to me. He took my hand, brushing his thumb over the back of it. 

"You're not dead. But you have been, haven't you? He told us that he could feel your life force dying and coming back." He looked into my eyes. "It'll be okay now. You're safe." I looked away, feeling tears sting my eyes. I blinked them away. 

"Where am I?" I finally asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off. 

"In my palace." I looked up to see a man standing there. His voice confirmed that he was the man that had spoken to me. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black pants and he wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his cosmic skin. "I hope the room is to your liking. I was told you like blue." He looked to Luke. "I trust you'll show him around." He nodded. "I'll see you later." I watched him leave. He was...familiar, for some reason. 

"Who was that?" I asked Luke. 

"That was Chaos," a voice said, from the doorway. I looked over to see Bianca, Charlie, Silena, and Zoe there. Weren't they all dead? "He brought us all back to life," Silena explained. "But that's not important right now. How are you feeling?" I glanced around at all of them. 

"I think that's confused," Charlie told her. He looked back at me. "Why don't we start with changing your bandages?"


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to know what happened.

After Charles cleaned my wounds and bandaged them again, they decided to show me around the palace. It was huge. We only looked through a few of the floors and that took most of the day. 

"Now can you tell us what happened?" Bianca asked, getting straight to the point, as we were eating dinner. I looked down at my hand. It was scarred. A lot of my skin was. 

"Well, we had another war. It started with me losing my memories, along with a Roman camper. Hera switched us and made us find each other's camps and we both went on a quest and regained our memories. Then, Leo, a son of Hephaestus, made a warship that he named the Argo II. They came and got me from the Roman camp and an eidolon possessed Leo, making him attack the Roman camp. We got out, obviously, but now they were coming after us and after Camp Half-Blood. 

"While on the Argo II, Athena asked Annabeth to go on a quest alone to retrieve the Athena Parthenos. It was a sign of respect and demigods aren't supposed to fight each other in its presence, I guess. When we found Annabeth, she'd just fought Arachne, tricking her into falling over the edge. I hadn't really realized, but there was silk wrapped around Annabeth's leg and it was still attached to Arachne. 

"As soon as I saw Annabeth sliding towards the pit, I ran over and grabbed her hand, but we both fell over the edge. I managed to grab onto a ledge and Nico appeared above us, but it was no use, I could already tell. So, I told him to meet us on the other side of the Doors of Death and let go of the ledge. And we fell. We fell into Tartarus." I took a breath. 

"Annabeth never knew what happened to me. When Tartarus captured us, I told him I would take her punishments. So, I did. And, um, they killed me over and over again. Kronos turned back time to get me back to life every time. Iapetus had lost his memories and Nico had told him that we were good. He believed him and he helped us get out. Damasen also helped us. 

"We got back up to the normal world and it was kind of hard to readjust back to normal. Annabeth and I decided we just wanted to be friends. She was still freaked out because of what I did in Tartarus. I was kind of, too." I didn't elaborate. 

"We went on to Greece and defeated the giants with the gods' help. Then, Zeus flew us back to camp, where we faced the Romans until Nico and Reyna got the Athena Parthenos to camp. Then, we made peace, except with the Roman augur. He still wouldn't accept it, so he continued to fight us. When pretty much all the monsters were gone, Leo had picked Gaea up on the dragon that had been in the forest, who he named Festus. 

"Anyway, as he rose her into the air, Octavian shot an onager and hit both of them. And the war was over. Leo died, but used the Physician's cure to come back to life after going to Ogygia again." 

"Okay," Zoe said, before I could even continue. "What else happened? Why were you in Tartarus again?" I realized her voice was different. She didn't use old English anymore. 

"I was getting there," I said, rolling my eyes. She rolled her eyes right back. "Anyway, two months after the war ended, this kid came to camp, claiming he was Hercules' son. He was always trying to one-up me and saying he was better than me. One day, he claimed I had been a spy for Gaea and brought up papers of her strategies with handwriting that he claimed was mine, though I can't even write that well. 

"Apparently, everyone believed him and they took me to the gods. All of them believed it, too. And then they sent me to Tartarus. So..." I nodded. "That's the short version." 

"Everyone believed it?" Luke asked, incredulous. "Annabeth and Thalia, too?" 

"Thalia's a hunter, but Annabeth believed him. She was dating him." His nose wrinkled in disgust. 

"Well, that was dumb," he decided. I sighed, glancing at the clock. I was exhausted. Silena must've noticed. She offered to walk me back to my room. When we got there, she hugged me tightly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Percy," she said, softly, then walked away. I closed the door and walked over to the bed, laying down and closing my eyes. Soon after, I was asleep.


	5. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement.

I am doing a sort of cleanse. And I need to work on my actual book more. For a month, I will not do anything related to fanfiction stuff. It'll probably help with school starting soon too. Sorry this wasn't an actual update. So, I'll see you in September.


End file.
